


Natsu and his Tight Dress

by MyNameIsKanya



Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Zero - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Erza Scarlet - Freeform, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Hot Sex, Lemon, Lucy Heartfillia - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Other, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, handjob, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsKanya/pseuds/MyNameIsKanya
Summary: Natsu Dragneel looks sexy as hell in a short dress and six inch heels and Gray Fullbuster agrees.





	Natsu and his Tight Dress

Natsu felt sexy as fuck right now. He was wearing the greatest outfit he could have ever hoped to steal from Lucy. He was wearing her soft mini fuzzy short velvet dress. He felt the thin lacy thong he borrowed ride up between his dummy thicc ass cheeks. The almost transparent material barely covered his sexy ass chest and six pack, Natsu had never felt more like a man. Standing in front of Lucy’s length wall mirror, he could truly take the time to appreciate the sight of his bulging tits. 

He started getting aroused as fuck by the way the dress felt against his crotch. He started to rub the tip of his hard on lightly, he liked to tease himself at first, no need to rush. He was feeling so light and high with intense pleasure. Before he could really get into it, he heard a the clicking of the lock at the door.

“Shit” he muttered. He forgot Lucy was going to be back home now. He was waiting for her to come home anyway. At first he wanted Lucy to arrive, but now, dressed in her clothes, he was thoroughly fucked. 

He heard footsteps that were heavier than Lucy’s, they were recognizable though.

“Wait...Is that Gray?’ said Natsu. What the fresh hell was that cunt doing here? God he hated Gray. The way he smiled, the way his abs shone in the sun, his defined jaw and strong jaw. Yeah, Natsu despised his sexy demeanor.

Natsu got so distracted by his hate fantasies about him that he didn’t even realize that Gray was at the door. 

“Natsu..?” Gray said with extreme aroused confusion. "Is that you?” 

Oh god, Natsu thought to himself. I’m so fucked. 

“Yeah, it me,” Natsu faked a laugh to hide his shame.”Do you like my outfit?”

Gray blushed and Natsu realized why...Gray had a massive bulge in his pants. Natsu now realised that he was attractive to everyone in these clothes. He needed to use this newfound upper hand to his advantage.

“Don’t I look sexy in this outfit?” Natsu growled.

“Yeah,” Gray sighed. “I bet you’d better out of it, though.”

Natsu liked where this was going and before he knew it, Natsu’s tongue was interlocked with Gray’s. Gray was a very touchy guy as he had trouble keeping his hands to himself, especially when Natsu was standing half naked in a very kinky outfit right before the ravenette. He whipped Natsu’s six inch dick out from his thong and started jerking it for him.

“Aah,” Natsu moaned.”This feels so sugoi~ kyyyYYAAHH~”

“Fuck yeah Natsu, Touch me too.” Gray was practically begging for Natsu.

“I guess I could.” Natsu said teasingly. “You’ll have to beg for it, daddy."

“Fuck Natsu, just touch my fucking cock you stupid slut.”

“Okay damm, don’t need to be so rude~~ uwu.”

We continued to jack each other off at feral paces until they saw two figure standing in front of us. 

“LUCY!!!AND ERZA!!!!” The boys screeched at the same time. Holy shit they can’t see us like this.

“Kya~~!” Lucy exclaimed like a moe-kawaii anime school girl. “This is so sexy! Can we watch!?!?!”

“Yeah.”Erza replied coolly as she crossed her arms over her D-cup sized chest. “I love watching guys get it on. Owo.~~”

Natsu and Gray loved all the attention they were getting. So much so that they both instantaneously came on eachother. Strands of pearly white cum covered both of their well built, sexy fairy dad bodies.

“Kya~! This was the best day ever!!” Natsu said before Erza, Lucy and Gray all got on their knees to suck the soul out of Natsu’s veiny cock.

THE END...or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! uwu Please give kudos~!


End file.
